You're Here Now
by Gottabottleof0
Summary: Pam's been left to run all of Eric's responsibilities, she wouldn't care if he weren't so distant. Can fancy dress night at Fangtasia take her mind off of her and her maker's relationship? One shot. Appearances by Willa & Tara.


**Just a little something to get the Paric feels off my chest. Millyvincent has to take some credit for listening to me go on and on about all things True Blood, and straightening out the kinks.**

**Reviews are welcome good and bad, if you'd like to see more one shots like this then I'd love to hear feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the characters mentioned, or any of True Blood. Just what I make them do. **

* * *

**Eric's POV**

"Pamela dear," I called to my oldest progeny. The bar was not due for opening until another few hours. "Pam," I announced louder to attract her attention. I ran a finger over the paper under my hand, and followed the sound of her voice.

"I'm workin' on a masterpiece here," from the bathroom came her detached reply. I picked up the flyer that had been left on the bar counter.

"What is this?" I enquired as I located Pam in the bathroom

"Ugh. Tara's idea." Pam uttered, pouting her crimson lips as she applied a coat of her overpriced cosmetic. I observed the wording on the flyer.

_**Fangtasia, bar with a bite!**_

_**Presents**_

_**Fancy dress night**_

_**Come along and have the night of your (undead) life!**_

I raised an eyebrows sceptically. "Hm. Interesting. I have never been to one…" I watched Pam run the lipstick over her lip a final time. "Are we that desperate for fangbangers these days?" I asked, usually the steps Pam or I would have taken to encourage more customers were a free drink opportunity, if we had ever needed to go out of our way to attract more custom. Often, this wasn't the case. Apparently I provided enough of an excuse for many a human and vampire alike to flock here.

"What would you have me do Eric? You left the running of this place to me, there's only so much I can give a damn about before I break a nail and somebody's face." Pam declared, straightening up and fastening the tube shut. "I left promotion night to Tara. Only one of us can look fabulous and of course, you've been away, so naturally that's me. Daddy's little girl over there can just about pour a Cosmopolitan." Pam said frostily. I felt the irritation in her voice and it did not please me. I had never wished for sibling rivalry amongst both my children, but it was an inevitable fact.

"She will learn. Just like you did," And Pam and I both knew we were not referring to the fine art of cocktail mixology. Willa had become a promising vampire, brave and courageous in times of need, but she hadn't quite adjusted from her human values. That did not mean I would insinuate Pam held much care of what people thought in her human life, her values were her loyalty to those working for her, and showed such loyalty to me in her undead life. Willa would take a certain amount of breaking in, something Pam had taken to naturally and I daresay enjoyed.

"I somehow doubt she's made of the same stuff. And Eric," she paused. "That throne isn't the same without you." Her beautiful eyelashes blinked once with a cold blue stare sheltered under them. It was true, I had been absent form Fangtasia and Shreveport altogether. I had very much distanced myself unwillingly from my responsibilities and as a man I could admit that.

"I have errands, tonight." I hated to refuse Pamela anything, but there was paperwork and other necessities that required my attention. "I would not be attending to these matters if I did not trust in your competency," I said with my head slightly bowed to her so that she understood.

"Whatever. I have _our _bar to run, so I got shit to do." Pam sauntered out of the women's bathroom leaving me to consider things. Time had not mended our relationship, although I still felt the deep ties between us that would never be broken, no matter the fact that I had released her.

* * *

**Pam's POV**

I added the finishing touches to Willa's ensemble, pulling her hair up tight.

"There, thus completes eradicatin' your fuckin' Disney princess look." I sighed as I stood back to admire my work, her white skin boasted her rich red lips and the eye makeup I'd spent perfecting made her look at least ten years older than her normal look, which was about twelve. What ample chest she did have was pushed up by one of my (overstuffed, might I add,) bras under a tight fitting turquoise tube top that I'd taken from Tara. As much as I adored turquoise on Tara, it needed to serve a different purpose tonight. On her somewhat skinny thighs were a pair of black skimpy shorts that Sookie would have trouble squeezing her redneck ass in. As for the shoes, well. They came from my personal selection of fine footwear, a gorgeous black stiletto heeled boot in size five, unlucky for me my darling sister had the same size. Well I wouldn't be sharing any time soon, but for tonight it'd have to do.

I looped a belt around her waist and on up high on one thigh. She gasped at the intrusion and I gave her a stare.

"Honey, you'll get used to it." I declared. She dropped her hands to her side to allow me to finish with a nervous edge behind her eyes. "You're just what he needs." I muttered as I fished around behind me in the box on the bar top. From the props box I pulled out a replica gun and holstered it on Willa's thigh.

All I can say is if you're a sexually confident female, you should always, _always _have a props box.

"Is this really necessary Pam?" Willa asked.

"Sweetcheeks, if you wanna go as Minnie fucking Mouse be my guest. But don't you dare take that makeup off." I warned, noticing Tara step in from the basement.

"Shit." Tara folded her arms across her chest, clad in a WonderWoman outfit. I tried to hide my interest in her choice, and instead stared her down. "Lara Croft huh?"

"Who asked you?" I asked coolly. She looked delicious with her chocolate hair swept back off of her skin, the bandana highlighting her golden eyeliner and lashes. Her ensemble consisted of the headgear, red corset showing off her mighty fine assets and blue skirt that hugged her curvaceous legs, complete with red stockings that drove me wild. I'd never admit to it though. Before this night was through I'd definitely be having my way with her.

"Nah, it looks good. I can tell you're tryin' to impress." She said in that manner of hers, challenging yet carefully calculated for my response. She raised an eyebrow at me. Fuck.

"Well no shit, Tara. We need customers and little miss underage here only attracts perverts. While I don't care, I'd rather not be fending off greased up fangbangers all night by myself."

Tara rolled her eyes and knocked back a carton of blood that Ginger had been kind enough to leave. I say kind enough, I do mean forced. I won't lie to you.

The evening was going well enough, Willa and Tara worked the bar while I stood observing from the platform part of the bar. No sign of Eric.

I sighed inwardly at my maker's distance. It hurt to be apart from him, not geographically but the emotional distance between us was a bitch. I had been feeling so empty since he had released me. Before, I would wake and upon the first instance of him seeing me there was a profound quiver within him that I felt, the confirmation that I knew we were so tightly bound that nothing would wedge itself between I and him, maker and child. Not even Sookie fucking Stackhouse. But now it seemed like we were strangers.

I had made use of the time looking after his new baby vamp Willa in the chance that he would take an interest in her, at least then we'd be rid of fucking Bo Peep. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was no longer his number one, that he had other fish to fry and the like. We both were seeing other people as such, in as much as our responsibilities required us to be somewhat separate. I had Tara, he had Willa. Or, at the moment I had Tara _and _Willa, seeing as he felt the need to prance around without telling me anything these days.

As much as I strongly disliked Bill Compton and especially so much now he was a fucking best seller (let me tell you I could have sworn my heart was beating again the amount I laughed,) I was happier when Sookie was his little pet and not Eric's every waking wood.

Tara had been another of my fantasies to indulge in, she was good at relieving my tension but I found her to be a little too much like me. I needed Eric. And I needed him badly. The night was passing on slowly, hordes of humans desperately to fill their empty lives with the hungry gaze of vampires buying drink after drink dancing and dry humping each other. It made me sick, but it also made me and my maker a profitable business.

I'd never once sat in Eric's throne and I would slap the fangs out of anyone else who tried it, but tonight I was fucking pissed. Ever since Sookie came into the picture Eric had been secretive and guarded, even while bonded I couldn't tell what he was truly feeling. I sank into the velvet cushion of the throne, grasping the golden arms and admiring our small empire. Tara and Willa worked effectively while Ginger gathered up glasses. It was lucky I'd fed a little earlier from Ginger or I would never have been able to sit through a fucking fancy dress night. I think it was Tara's idea of a joke for me leaving her ass high and dry after Burrell's nightmare fuckup. It had allowed me an excuse to laugh at the customers hick costumes and ogle my progeny's fine features, and even play around with Willa. God that girl could be plain. Brave, maybe. Interesting, not so much. Still, she was my sister, and I suppose anything I had to put up with couldn't be worse than Compton's progeny. Besides, I could hardly despise anything with anything of Eric inside them.

As I dwelled on these matters I began to feel a tug, from which I sourced Eric. It was not of pull, but of sound.

"_Pamela._" The voice said firmly. I wondered whether he was still even on the premise, as I could no longer sense his exact location without his alerting me to it. This time I could only hear the whisper of his voice. It gave me chills down my spine, and I bolted upright, scanning the crowd for signs of my maker. I felt the need in his voice, and I unashamedly felt desire to be wanted.

"_Pamela," _It called stronger. I rose from the throne chair immediately, narrowing my eyes. The sounds were coming from the office. I pushed through the crowd, slowing down to respond to Tara's pull at my apprehension. I sent her a positive vibe back to assure her that everything was fine and she should get the fuck back to work or pay the consequences for following.

I entered the office and saw no sign of Eric. I was disappointed, and couldn't hide my discontent.

"_Pam."_ Eric's voice said in husky manner that excited and upset me all at once. _So close, so far._

"_Eric?" _I asked, turning to see him there. "Eric what the fuck are you wearing?" I asked astonished.

He wore a red and white polkadot dress with white frills around the arms and neckline, white suspenders and as my eyes travelled down at the marvel that was my maker, I noticed the dress just barely reached past his groin. On his legs he wore black hold ups, and on his feet were my priceless Jimmy Choo's. It wasn't the shoes that struck me the most, however but the black mouse ears atop his blonde hair. _It even had a bow on it! _I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, and soon I was doubled over, slamming a hand down on the desk repeatedly. I felt blood tears rolling out of my eyes from laughing.

"Pam, is this not something one wears to a fancy dress occasion?" Eric asked with all sincerity, his hands perched on his hips. I was imagining a handbag and it only caused me more discomfort laughing more.

"Oh Eric," I said between breaths, "You pervy Swedish fuck." Eyeing his clearly uncovered genitalia. I didn't mind, or care. I had seen all sorts in my years alive and dead, and Eric's endowment was nothing I hadn't seen before. But the image of Eric dressed as Minnie Mouse was too much for me to bear, let alone the idea of him without underwear while doing so.

"I was not informed if the outfit indeed came with undergarments." Eric's face was even, giving nothing away. I walked up to him. "I do not think Willa will be able to wear it again though."

"Oh, _Eric._" I said, pressing my hands flat to his chest, which coincidentally was poking above the neckline of Willa's dress. I smiled up at him and he smoothed away my tears.

"So it's a no?"

"It's a definite yes." I pressed my head flat against his chest, my hands reached his shoulders and I wondered whether he would rebuke me. I tentatively lingered them there a while I waited for him to respond. There was a brief pause in which I waited for him to withdraw, but it did not came. He breathed a sign of contentment and wrapped his arms around me, surrounding me in a castle of safety. I was at peace here. This would happily be my home, forever by Eric's side.

"I have missed this," Eric spoke into my hair. "There is an ache that I feel, and I know I have put that there." I felt the repentance in his voice but I also felt a warmth through a bond that no longer existed, the love that could not be seen, a need unspoken.

"That's all in the past now." I uttered into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"It is not forgivable for me to have left you, or Willa. I owe you of all the forgiveness you deserve."

"Eric, you're here now. You're not going anywhere and neither are we." I held my chin up high and holding back the tears I had held for months, I knew what I saw in his face was pride.

"I _will _make it up to you min prinsessa." He whispered huskily into my hair.

I could do nothing but radiate happiness and smile. He would always call me his princess when he was loving, and I loved every minute. As I observed his face change to a solemn one, I burst out laughing again.

"Before you do, lose the ears. And by the way, you might wanna find pants before you go out there, you're remindin' me of Winnie the Pooh." The mental images caused my inner child giggle. The way the dress was riding up his large frame, it was serving more as a shirt than a dress.

"I thought you might find them,…handsome."

"You're already handsome Eric." I smiled, sitting on the desk like a child. He made me feel so young at times. I felt like a little girl marvelling at her prince. Only mine was probably the most fairest, kinkiest, strongest and fangiest of them all. And wearing mouse ears. Whatever woman took my fancy, Eric would always, irrefutably come first. He took my face in his hands after tossing the plastic mouse ears aside, and kicked off the Jimmy Choo's.

He placed a kiss on my mouth. It was not one of a sexual nature, but through the burning desire on both our parts that could not be denied. The closeness needed to be filled, the circle formed, the need satisfied.

"You are my first child, the loyalty you have shown me will not go uncounted for, and I will show you I am still the maker I promised you I would be." I was grateful to hear his words. I believed that I was undeserving, I would always show Eric loyalty, I lived and died for him, always had, always would. I needed no promise of his reparation of our relationship and bond, just his companionship by my side. I clutched one side of his face, my other hand resting on my knee. His hands covered both of mine, one clutching my wrist gently, and the other cradling the back of my head. We sat with our foreheads touching for what seemed like precious eternity. As I opened my eyes slowly to look into his, I knew that the distance was already beginning to close in. I knew we would be okay. As I admired the blue of his eyes, I noticed the state of my shoes. I pouted and chewed my lip. I couldn't be angry, but I could be accountable for the new shoes on Eric's credit card.

"Eric, I could never be angry at you. But my shoes _will _need replacing." I said firmly, sliding off the desk and wandering to the door to resume working. I had laid my hand on the doorknob when he called my attention back.

"Pam," He called.

"Mm?" I looked back, trying to keep my expression indifferent.

"Those _were _great pumps."

* * *

**Note: If anyone's interested in knowing, my other fanfic Finding Mr Northman will be updated as soon as I get my files back off of my hard drive (which has bust!) and thank you so much for your continued reviews/favourites/follows it really does make my day, and my inbox look brighter!**


End file.
